Fred Runs For President
Fred Runs for President is the 26th episode of the Classic FRED YouTube series, uploaded onto the Fred YouTube channel on October 9, 2008. Description Fred enters the race for Kindergarten president so he can make a difference. FRED: He Can! Transcript (Fred gets really excited as he runs back in his house after school) Fred: (excited) Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, OH MY GOSH! Hey, it's Fred and I'm SO FRICKIN' EXCITED! The reason why is because today at school, I put my name in the run for class president! That be so cool if I got class president because if you're class president, you go up in the food chain at school. I'm sorry to say this, but there is some bad news as well. Kevin is running too! Yeah. You heard that, right? Fat Kevin is running too. I mean, I know all Kevin is gonna do is try to make me look like a loser and try to embarrass me, but he's not gonna wit. No way! So I pretty much have to start on my presidential campaign right away so I have a good campaign that'll beat out Kevin! I have a lot of ideas on how to make our school better so I bet everyone's gonna vote for me! Like one of my very good ideas that I came up with is for kids who are bored at home, well, like teachers will give 'em way more homework so they'll never be bored at home 'cause they'll always be doing homework! I mean, it's just like a really good idea because then no one will be bored anymore! (screen cuts to Fred behind the jack o' lantern pumpkin that him and his mom decorated the Halloween decorations at their house) Fred: I don't know if you already noticed, but me and my mom decorated our house with Halloween decorations. (screen cuts to the skull on the black cape hanging on the living room fan) Fred: (offscreen) This one's kind of scary, but I still like it. (screen cuts to Fred) Fred: Oh my garnet, I just came up with the perfect idea on how to get votes. I'm gonna call some people inside my class and tell them that I'm running for president. (dials his classmate #1's number) (parakeet squeak) Fred: (calling classmate #1) Hey! This is Fred and I'm just calling to inform you that I'm running for class president so you should really vote for me 'cause I have a lot of good ideas for the school. (classmate #1 responds about Fred's back acne) Fred: (calling classmate #1) Since when if I had back acne? Seriously! I never have back acne! I swear, I don't have acne on my back! (ends classmate #1's call, sadly) You're probably wondering what that call was all about. Well, a few days ago in PE class, I was doing a cartwheel and my shirt came up and people saw my back and they said it had acne on it! (softly) It's just really sad because they're totally lying, I mean, I would never have acne on my back. That's just down right sick. I'm even gonna check. (checks on his back and saw bug bites on it, gasps) Eww! But, whatever. It's just bug bites. That kinda look like acne. (screen cuts to Fred towards the window, writing a poster for his school) Fred: Right now, I'm working on a poster to hang up in the hallways at school. (shows everyone the poster for his school which says, "VOTE FRED" and also wrote, "He'll give you more homework" on the left side) It says, "VOTE FRED, He'll give you more homework." (screen cuts to Fred) Fred: I think that's a really get peeling poster because then kids will realize that they don't have to be bored at home! Another idea I came up with is for kids who don't have anyone to play with at recess, well, just get rid of recess. It's just perfect because then kids won't have to worry about not having anyone to play with. I mean, I just have a lot of ideas that kids will love and they'll vote for me 'cause of it. It's just awesome! (holding up the empty Halloween candy bowl) I'm kind of mad right now because my mom got rid of all the candy in the candy bowl because she said it causes cavities! (after he puts down the candy bowl) Sometimes, my mom gets on my nerves and she makes me wanna do something to her that will make her always remember to listen to me! (softly) But I would never do that because I love my mom! I think I'm gonna call one more person telling him that I'm running for president. Here I go! (dials his classmate #2's number, calling classmate #2) Hey! This is Fred Figglehorn and I'm just calling you to inform you that I'm running for class president and I have a lot of good... (classmate #2 responds about Fred throwing up at lunch) Fred: (calling classmate #2, sadly) I did not mean to throw up during lunch yesterday! Just get over it! It wasn't my fault! Gosh! (ends classmate #2's call) Yesterday at lunch, I just ate too much food at one time and it all got clogged in my throat and I just puked it up all over everything! And everyone got all mad and they said I puked all over their food and stuff and they just over-reacted! (breathes softly) I mean, I can't, can't help with these gonna puke, okay? (to himself) Calm down, Fred! Calm down, let the anger just fade away! (to everyone) If you're wondering what that was before, it's just a little exercise my grandma taught me. It just calms me down when I have a temper tantrum because or else I'll wreck the whole house again. Oh my gosh, I almost forgot to tell you that last week, I found the contact infoed of the people who made "City of Ember." I sent them the trailer of "City of Ember," but I pasted my head in all the character's bodies. I mean, it just looked so cool that I told them that I'm good enough to be inside a movie. But unfortunately, today, they emailed me back and said they weren't interested me. (angrily) If they aren't interested me being inside one of their movies, then they're CRAZY! (softly) Okay. Well, I think I'm gonna go 'cause I have to go tape my presidential campaign video. Peace out, home dawg! (Fred) Fred: (offscreen, singing) If you vote for me, I'll give you way more homework! (FredFigglehorn.com) (youtube.com/FRED) (Subscribe!) Characters * Fred Figglehorn Category:Videos